


Alleviate

by lightningwaltz



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Aaaand very slight orgasm control, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hints of voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, they have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/pseuds/lightningwaltz
Summary: “When I kissed you here, I said that next time it wouldn’t be on your forehead; it’d be on your lips.”Chizuru shouldn’t have let Sakamoto complete that thought.





	Alleviate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazesuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/gifts).



> Ahaha, hello again recipient. Right after publishing the Saito/Chizuru fic for you I started playing the Ryouma route in Kyoto Winds. And, wow, sassy Chizuru is sassy, and they have chemistry for days. So here have some random smut/canon divergence where she does kiss him that first time he brings it up. I just really wanted to write PWP with them because they're fun. Hope you enjoy.

“When I kissed you here, I said that next time it wouldn’t be on your forehead; it’d be on your lips.”

Chizuru shouldn’t have let Sakamoto complete that thought. Now the concept hovers in the air between them, just like autumnal foliage. She takes a step back. Leaves crunch underneath her feet, as loud as gunshots. Most of them are an orange bordering on gold, with hardly a red or yellow to be seen. A distant part of her starts to wonder why, sometimes, certain clusters of trees will favor one color in particular. Sakamoto seems to know so many things, and in other circumstances she might ask him about it. Perhaps he’d even have the answer. 

“What are you thinking?” Sakamoto doesn’t seem especially ardent or concerned. He’s more like someone waiting on her battle plans. 

Either way, it’s not a question she can answer. The words cluster in her throat, and she bites at the inside of her mouth. It’s the kind of fall day that starts out chilly, but perspiration trickles down your back by the afternoon. She should have worn her summer fabrics today. 

Chizuru fixes Sakamoto with a hard stare and then slides open the door of the shack. It’s cooler inside, and the shade should be a welcome respite. 

“And _I_ won’t lock you out,” she murmurs, feeling warmer than ever. 

Sakamoto follows her, setting up the stick that must have barred Chizuru’s entry last time. The day after that, she had had to soak her outfit, wringing out his blood. His blood and hers. If nothing else, it’s good to see him healthy and whole in the shadows of this building. Not a gory mess. Not on the verge of dying. 

“What are you thinking?” He repeats, quiet and triumphant all at once. “I would _really_ like to know.” His fingers find their way to her chin, tilting her head up. She can’t look away from his eyes, and she bunches her hands into her sweat-slicked hands into her hakama. Chizuru can’t believe she’s doing this. She can’t believe it’s taken so long. 

Her eyelids fall shut, and his lips find their way to hers. Chizuru has relived the sensation of them on her forehead many, _many_ , times. While sweeping, while boiling water, while lying awake in the dead of night. The memory relieves boredom, alleviates doubt, chases away the cold. And it’s one of the only secrets she’s allowed to have these days. His lips feel exactly the same on her mouth as they did against her skin. 

For all his talk, Chizuru can tell Sakamoto is being gentle with her. The kiss is chaste, barely present, and it’s like setting fire to oil. She appreciates his efforts, then promptly obliterates them by pressing her tongue against his lips. His surprised gasp is _so_ satisfying, and she licks her way into his mouth. Chizuru has never done this before. However, just as her body knows how to heal itself, her body seems to have an innate intelligence about seeking pleasure. For months- years- it’s been making her stammer and blush and evade. Maybe the only way to master her desires is to succumb to them. 

Or maybe that’s a convenient excuse. When Sakamoto walks her back and back until she’s pushed up against the wall, Chizuru find she doesn’t much care. She’s drowning, and she’s going to take him with her.

Clearly he’s interested in the idea, judging by the way he kisses her. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, and her head knocks back against the wood as he licks his way down Chizuru's neck. Sakamoto pulls the collar down just enough to bend down and scrapes his teeth over the skin of her clavicle. Her knees shake as she pictures him going lower still, and sucking on one of her breasts. Sakamoto doesn’t do that, though. His hands just slide up and down her abdomen, following their curves. He lifts up, and their mouths slam together again. Harder, and even more eager. 

“Well,” he says against her lips, “at this point I’m pretty sure you aren’t packing any weapons.” 

Weapons… Weapons… An important thought. A very important thought. She has to ask him about them later. An eternity from now. 

“You haven’t checked me everywhere,” her voice sounds strangled, and her face burns so much she suspects she looks like she has sunburn. Through all that, though, her intent is as sharp as any sword.

“True. Very true. Can you widen your stance a little bit?” He makes that request against her ear, and it sends her back to another well-worn memory; the two of them up against another wall, and the reminder that he’s a rival to the Shinsengumi. His hand slides between her legs, and her cups her through all that fabric. The heel of his hand caresses her, sending muted sparks of pleasure all through her body. The embers seem to collect just below her waist, leaving her needy and panting. She’s wonders if she’s warm against his palm. 

“Poor Chizuru. You’ve been wanting this all day, haven’t you?” His other arm is above her head, and he’s bent over to kiss her collarbone again. Trying to leave marks no one will see, probably (she’ll appreciate that thoughtfulness more when she can _think_.) 

Glaring is all she can muster now, though, and she does a feeble job of it. She can tell when he tries to catch her gaze and winds up laughing with fondness. 

“You’re right,” he says, “Probably a bad idea to drag this one out, yeah?” He pulls up and away, but she doesn’t have time to whine at the loss of his hand. Sakamoto pushes his leg between hers, and his thigh ends up in a _very_ strategic location. Chizuru makes an inquiring sound, even though she knows how this is supposed to go. When her shaking hands reach to undo his pants, he shoves her wrists against the wall. 

“Nah, this is gonna be all about you.” 

“But-” Chizuru knows she has faults, but a lack of generosity is not one of them. 

“I want to be clearheaded, remember all this _perfectly._ ” He almost kisses her. Almost. “And you’re probably being tailed by your comrades. How long do you think we have until they barge in here, thinking I got you cornered?” 

Chizuru shudders, perplexed by the fascination that spikes through her. Chizuru starts to rock against Sakamoto, dragging against his thigh. 

“ _There_ we go. Very good.” His tongue traces the top of her ear, and she’s bewildered and enthralled by all their points of contact. The wall might very well be the only thing keeping her standing. 

“Y’know,” he continues, “I do wonder if part of you likes the idea of them finding us. Do you want them to know there’s more to you than they think, hmm? Oh,” a laugh, as she groans a bit, “yes, you like that.”

Her hips continue to have a life of their own. A denial is ready on her tongue. “Look at me,” she almost hisses, and he does as commanded. 

She’s not naïve. Chizuru stares until her eyes hurt, seeking the slightest hint that he’s perceiving this as some kind of victory over the Shinsengumi. Looking might not be the answer, though. He wouldn’t have ascended so far in life if he wasn’t a fantastic actor. She suspects he might even be good at fooling himself. 

“Right now there’s no one else. There’s just you and me.” Her voice is rough. Chizuru doesn’t recognize herself. There’s more to say. There’s better ways to say it. All her vowels and consonants get jumbled up in breathy sighs, instead. 

“True. There’s just us.” All the teasing is gone from his voice, and somehow that’s even worse. Somehow that’s even better. He lets go of one of her wrists, and she immediately sinks it into his hair. He undoes the tie on her hakama, and slips his hand in. “And I really want to see you come. Can you show me, Chizuru?”

“That’s up to you at this point.” 

“Oh is it?” His calloused fingers glide over her folds. “You’re _so_ close, and I’ve made you do most of the work. You should be proud.”

She’s so wet- so embarrassingly wet- that he can slide a finger into her with ease. 

“Damn,” he says, and she’s almost proud of the way his voice shakes a bit. “Yeah, I wish we had more time. You’d feel so good.”

Chizuru shakes her head, not sure what she’s denying at this point. She pushes down against his hand, chasing something that’s just out of reach. “Sakamoto, _please_. ” 

He kisses her then, and she sucks on his tongue, like doing so might lead to relief. 

“Say you want to see me again,” he demands, as soon as she allows him to speak. “Say it direct this time.” 

Chizuru tugs hard on his hair, until he yelps. But even she has to admit that this is not a time for obfuscation. “I’d better see you again.” 

“Now that’s what I wanted to here.” 

True to his (implied) word, he proceeds to rub his finger against her clitoris with efficient purpose. Her climax rushes through her within mere moments. She buries her moans into his shoulder, and he strokes her hair with his free hand. 

“Very good. _Very_ good, Chizuru.” 

Chizuru digs her nails into the wall behind her, forgetting to worry about splinters. When it’s done, she’s too spent to worry. Chizuru delights in this small moment of satiated peace, knowing it won’t last more than a few minutes.

During this time, Sakamoto doesn’t crow or tease her. He’s quiet, but his gestures are careful as he combs out her tangled strands. When he smoothes her clothing, it probably doesn’t escape his attention that he should have left small marks on her collarbone. She’ll worry about that later. 

But just now, she wants to get one more kiss in. It’s slow, lazy, and contented. 

And he’s grinning when they pull apart. “Alright, I’ll hold you to that promise.”


End file.
